User talk:Neithan02
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jungle purgers page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Tau Wargear Page I'll be updating the page myself and doing all the Tau weapon system pages when I get round to them (especially considering that the wargear page is going to need a major revamp). Currently, I'm focusing on updating the various Battlesuit pages first. Thanks for your offer anyway :) =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 00:10, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Wow, Neithan, first off I just want to give you a big thank you! You're the first and only new editor we have had who actually had the courtesy and foresight to ask before making changes. So thank you! In general, the Important Links on the main page contain all of the information you need to make any edits to this wiki. I would suggest you read them closely. However, beyond that, I would say that as a new editor, we would like you to first focus on learning our basic formatting and content guidelines, which means concentrating on fixing typos, making grammatical fixes when warranted, and adding new and properly sourced information if you have it. We do not edit pages for taste, which means do not rephrase things on a completed page unless there is a typo, an actual grammatical mistake, or you have new and properly sourced information or pictures to add. One thing I would call your attention to, if you did not already know it, is that this wiki uses British English spelling, rather than American, and some first time editors sometimes think a word is mispelled because of this. So be aware of it as you edit. Also, every edit made to this wiki is checked by me and the other admins and mods, so when we change or roll something back you did, you can learn from that as well by seeing what we keep of your changes, what we alter and what we discard. If you would like further formatting help on something specific, I would suggest you speak to Shas'o'Kais, one of our Mods, who is happy to answer those kinds of questions. And of course, if you run into any further problems or have questions, you can always ask me or Algrim Whitefang, our Associate Admin. Again, thanks so much for your courtesy and forethought in being willing to ask; believe me, it is greatly appreciated. Montonius (talk) 03:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Neithan, please do not leave a comment on every talk page of a page you cannot edit. That problem will fade away in a few days as it is a restriction placed only on new users in an effort to make sure they read the Important Links and learn our standards before they start editing. When it lifts, you can then come back and make the edit yourself. Montonius (talk) 04:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) References Yeah, that's not a page for you. Someone with much more experience will tend to it in the future as it is quite complicated and involved. Thanks for asking, though. Montonius (talk) 04:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the suggestion, Neithan, and I did not mean to sound condescending. I was simply in a rush. What I meant was that we need an Admin like Algrim to use our in-house referencing system for such a big list as he is our specialist in sourcing. Montonius (talk) 01:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Chronologies That would be helpful, but it needs to be done very strictly. First, add all the chronologies from each codex that we have not already added. Paraphrased summaries are not what we need in most cases. These chronologies need to be added EXACTLY, word-for-word from the codex or other source. I have done all the RPG material. Please tell me which chronology you have completed and I will remove it from the list and give it a check. If you are referring to just cutting and pasting material from elsewhere in the wiki, generally we don't need that in the chronology, which is only intended for the really important, big-picture material or events like the RPG material that is not described anywhere else. Also, please do not capitalise the word xeno or xenos over and over, the link can exist with a lower-case X and the word is not used as a proper noun. Whatever you do, please follow the existing format, but so far your work in this area has been fine, save for the proper noun issue. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 04:11, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Replace the old material please with the new material If the new material is placed on the same date, but make sure all entries are word for word from the codex please; the key here is to save me the workload. Thanks!Montonius (talk) 03:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. Tell me when you are done and I will review the material and make corrections if needed. Then you can learn from whatever mistakes were made (if any) for the next one. This way we might be able to complete all of the chronologies months ahead of schedule! Montonius (talk) 03:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Neithan. Thank you for inputting the Tau chronology. However, you did miss one entry in M36 and there are quite a few spelling, typo and formatting errors as well as the unrelated deletion of half an entry in M41. Please check each entry after you complete a page using the History feature so you can spot each error. Also, please type in the dates manually, as coding errors from your cut and pastes are multiplying. Unfortunately, right now, I am having to check each entry so closely that this isn't really helpful unless the accuracy improves. I have checked and fixed up through M39. Also, while this isn't your fault, do not remove a long, detailed entry like the Damocles Gulf Crusade and replace it with a short undetailed one. Simply combine any new information from the new codex entry with the old one in those cases. That isn't your fault as I told you to replace old for new, but this is a caveat. Please go over the remaining entries, check that each one is there and for obvious typos, misspasted code and formatting errors (like missed links) please before I complete the check. Unfortunately, I'm not sure this is going to speed things up for me. See what you can do. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Neithan, I was not trying to castigate you in any way. I know I said word for word, but I did not mean leave cut and paste copy errors in, and thought you would simply realise this. I am very sorry if you misunderstood my intention or believed I meant it entirely literally. I was only looking for help. I'm sorry if you were insulted when I pointed out the errors, I was just trying to fix the mistakes to produce a better outcome the next time. I do not understand what you mean in terms of introducing more errors. All of the entries are now correct. You can check them yourself, as certain events occurr simultaneously and have multiple sourcing beyond just the Tau Codex. So in that sense, I am more correct. Unfortunately, I now realise that a copy-paste approach will not work in this case as you also need to already know what to keep and what to toss. Unfortunately, I did not realise that when I assigned you the task, so it's my fault. So, I'll do the chronologies myself, since this work is actually a painstaking headache and its simply easier for me to do it that way then go through entry by entry checking and fixing. You can go back to contributing in other areas while you get more used to our formatting standards and we'll try this again sometime in the future. Thanks for your help. Montonius (talk) 06:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Plasma Weapons Wow dude (Soz for the late reply)! Thanks for the info! Its really useful and and detailed; and I appreciate that. Whilst most of it won't be used on the actual page (instead going on the individual Plasma weapon pages), its good to have someone on the ball. The addition of the page numbers is a real plus. Its great to have a helping hand like you :D =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, much appreciated :) Superthrowdown1 (talk) 13:29, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Superthrowdown1 Pronouncing "xenos" What I mean by "ZEN-os" is that the emphasis is on the "xen" part, so it's pronounced "zen-ohs" as opposed to "zee-nohs." I'm still not sure what the capitals are for, but I meant it to mean that it's pronounced "zen-ohs." Anew742 (talk) 20:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Pages Hi Neithan. Please do not create pages on this wiki until you have had a moderator or admin walk you through this process. Shas'o'kais will be happy to teach you how to do this for our weapons pages and will check over each page you do. Right now your pages are not properly worded based on the source material and are riddled with spelling errors and typos. Please tell Shas'o'Kais which weapon pages you want to do and he will work with you until you get more of a hang for the process. Thank you.Montonius (talk) 02:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Weapon pages Right, since you are a new user and new to making pages, it is best to start off with the smaller ones. The Neutron Laser Projector is small enough for you to start off with. I recommend you make the page first, with all the necessary info and stuff, and then I point out all the mistakes you made and stuff you need to fix. After that, I'll let you make more weapon pages until you got the style perfected. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 03:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Following the fixing of your Neutron Laser page, here are the improvements you need to make 1. Make the first statement of the weapon start with 'a' rather then 'the', and make the first instance of the weapon name in bold. 2. Becaue most weapons don't have that much info, try to fit most of it in the opening section e.g. put the drawbacks as a separate paragraph in the opening section 3. Weapon pages don't need a Notable Users section 4. If you are unsure about conflicting canon, ask. The Neutron Laser Battery was simply a name for the twin-linked version of the Projector 5. History section is called History 6. Try to more closely mirror the source material wording word-for-word. This means trying to basically copy it directly, and only changing sentence structure/grammar so it flows on with material from different sources. 7. Standard pic size is 250px 8. If you need to upload photos on your own in later pages, make sure to add the wiki disclaimer to each of them. 9. Make sure you try to get ALL relevant info from the sources 10. Just try to follow the general style of wording on the fixed up page in general in future pages. 11. Also See is See Also Apart from that, good first attempt. :) Make sure to let me know what you are going to do next. Thanks. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather you pick a page that isn't as encompassing. The problem with digital weapons is that their sources are spread randomly all over the place and needs careful stitching of info together. Give me a list of sources you are going to use if you really want to do digital weapons though. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thats the problem with Digital weapons is the sources are too spread out, which makes it harder for you to sort out info and harder for me to check info. For example, you're missing the Deathwatch core rulebook which also contains info for digital weapons, and the Grey Knights 5th ed codex. It'll be a lot better if you do a page that needs only up to three different sources. Btw, its best if you don't post screenies on the wiki. Just list the source and thats enough. Thanks =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Imperial Vehicles No thank you, the page is fine as is. I don't really want more complexity introduced. That's what the individual pages and categories are for. Montonius (talk) 21:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) It's fine for now, but thanks for bringing it to my attention. One day we may add more or remove the section outright. Montonius (talk) 00:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Editing Neithan, thank you for adding the WAAAGH! links. However, please do not make hundreds of edits at one time to the wiki. This makes it almost impossible for an admin to check up on what you are doing, and a spot check of your work revealed a few formatting errors that had to be corrected when one new link ran into another word. Please add all links in the Sources mode, not with the Visual editor, as this will give you more precision in placing the link and prevent these errors from happening. While I definitely want to thank you up front for taking on such a vital but boring and arduous task, please make such changes in the future in smaller, daily batches of 10-20 pages at a time. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 19:24, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Red Links Neithan, please do not alter red links that do not have a corresponding page on the wiki. They are there as future placeholders. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 08:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Check Neithan, please check your work after publishing edits to a page. Your edits to the Conquest of Uttu page deleted an entire block of text. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 23:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Incited It's a fine choice Neithan, very nice. You can see I let it stand. I'm angrier that I somehow allowed the error to slip through my edits in the first place, long ago. This is reason why it's always good to have different people read the articles, they see different things. Good job! Montonius (talk) 23:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) It is a long artiocle with many edits, I guess such things can happen ;)Neithan02 (talk) 23:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC)